A Promise of Roses
by redheadturkey
Summary: Lotor brings his daughter to Arus to protect her, and Allura falls for him. LotorAllura.


A Promise of Rose

By Diane Kelley

a Voltron fanfiction

Disclaimer thingy: all of the characters in this story(except for Shahara, the little cutie) belong to World Events Productions. Please don't sell it! I can't afford to have them sue me for millions of dollars. You can post it anywhere you like though. You may also use Shahara in one of your own fanfics as long as you ask me first and give me the credit I deserve for her creation. Thanks! 

Lotor, Crown Prince of the planet Doom, was jerked from his slumber. It took a few minutes for him to gather his wits, but as his senses returned he discovered what had awakened him. The sounds of raised voices floated through the walls from the slaves' quarters which were next to his bedchamber. At first he dismissed it as a squabble between a couple of the slaves. Until a particular voice reached him, high-pitched and laced with terror.   
"No, keep your hands off my daughter!"   
"Minara," he whispered as he perceived what was happening. His father's guards, as they often did after drinking, had raided the slave quarters for women. Normally, that didn't bother him. But this time the only person who'd ever meant anything to him in this dump since his mother had disappeared was threatened.   
So he gathered his flowing hair, white as the purest driven snow, at the nape of his neck and fastened it there with a leather thong.   
"Prince Lotor," one of the guards exclaimed in surprise. Rarely was the prince seen actually entering the slave quarters. The others quickly disengaged themselves from whichever woman they were in the process of raping to pay respect to their prince. All but the one on top of Minara.   
"Get off of her!" Lotr growled, smacking the guard hard enough in the face to send him sprawling. The other guards were shocked into defense of their stricken comrade. Lotor quelled the fight, but only after killing two of the guards and taking several slashes from their swords himself.   
"Everything's going to be allright, Mina," he whispered, cradling the chestnut-haired head in his lap.   
She took one of his azure-skinned hands in hers. "Take care of Shahara for me."   
"Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine, Min. You'll see."   
"Please, don't argue," Minara stroked his cheek, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his golden, cat-like eyes, "She's all that will be left to you of me. She needs you."   
Lotor swallowed, then in a voice thick with emotion he'd never show to anyone else, "I promise."   
The green eyes were half-open as she spoke once more in a voice so weak as to barely be audible. "I just wanted you to know that I never regretted that night. Good-bye, my Sweet Prince." Minara's eyes slowly closed for the last time.   
"Lotor, what have you done?" The one who spoke was Haggar, King Zarkon's witch.   
"They killed Minara and tried to rape a three-year old girl. I may be rather ruthless, but not even I would sink so low as to rape a child."   
"Your father will be very angry when he discovers you've killed the captain of his royal guard."   
"I don't particularly care what that bloated old tyrant thinks. I'm leaving. I promised Min I'd take care of Shahara, and I can't do that here." 

"King Zarkon," Cossack reported, "Prince Lotor has fled Doom."   
"Bring him back, you fool! He killed Jaresh. I want him captured!" 

Lotor swore explosively in Drule when he looked at his scope. He'd expected his father to send Doom's robot troops after him, but not so many.   
"If you turn back now," his comm panel crackled as it recieved the robot's transmission, "you will not be harmed."   
"Bullshit," was his only response, that and kicking his little snub-nose fighter's engines to full power. 

Allura, Princess of a small, peaceful blue planet called Arus, sat back in a grassy meadow, simply enjoying the feel of the warm sunshine on her face. Her blue eyes widened as she spotted a dot against the fluffy white clouds. THERE'S A SHIP COMING IN, Allura said to herself. 

Lotor fought to control the badly-damaged fighter enough to land safely. The ship landed akwardly, skidding several hundred feet across the field before coming to a stop. 

Allura gasped. That was Lotor's ship! She quickly ducked behind a tree.   
"Princess," he called, "I will not harm you. I wish only to speak with you about a matter of some importance."   
Allura slowly strode into view. 

"Have any of you seen the Princess?" Nanny, Allura's childhood governess, asked. The Voltron Force, pilots for Arus' mighty robot defender, shook their heads.   
"I'll find her," Keith, their captain, ran a hand through his dark hair, shaking his head in exasperation. The Princess, who was also Blue Lion's pilot, often went off by herself, much to the consternation of her friends. 

Black Lion touched down gently.   
"Well," Keith said to himself, "Allura can't have gone too far. Blue Lion's parked right over ther on that hill, and here's her picnic basket."   
Suddenly, his dark eyes narrowed as he heard an all-too-familiar voice. "You get away from her," he hissed while pulling his blaster from its holster.   
"Let me explain-" Lotor began, only to be cut off as the beam from Keith's sidearm caught him flush in the center of his chest.   
A small blur whizzed by them. "Don't you hurt my Daddy!" It was a small girl who looked to be maybe two or three years old. She stretched herself out across Lotor's prone form, golden eyes full of fire.   
"He's... your father?" Allura could barely absorb that bit of information.   
Lotor rose unsteadily, scooping the child into a protective embrace as he did. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask if you could look after Shahara," he answered. Then, he pitched face-first to the ground, only just managing to hand the girl to Allura before he fell.   
"Please," those slit-pupiled amber eyes filled with tears which dripped down her alabaster cheeks, "help my Daddy? The bad men killed my Mommy. He's all I have."   
"We can't let Lotor die, Keith," Allura's eyes pleaded with the pilot the way Shahara's had with her, "I know he's hurt us many times in the past, but this time he's done nothing wrong but try to protect his daughter."   
Keith sighed as he relented. "help me get him into my lion."   
"In a pig's eye, my captain. He rides with me, as does the girl. I think it would set him a bit more at ease to see me."   
"But, Your Highness-"   
"He's certainly in no shape to attack me." 

"No!" Nanny set her bulky form in the doorway, "you will not bring that misbegotten son of a whore into my home."   
"You stop trying to keep them from helping my Daddy, you. . ." Shahara trailed off, looking for the worst insult her three-year-old mind could conjure up, "big, fat bad lady!"   
"You impertinant child!"   
"Nanny, give the child some space. In only the last few hours, she's watched her mother be raped and murdered and her father nearly killed. Put yourself in her shoes, and please don't punish her for her father's actions by letting him die."   
Nanny grudgeingly stepped aside. 

Allura sat next to Lotor's bed after the doctors had done all they could for him. It was still touch and go, but if he lived through the night it was likely he'd recover fully, they'd told her.   
"It's funny, Your Highness," she mused, "I never imagined you having a child. Shahara is beautiful. I know that in Drule her name means Beautiful Rose. And that she is. She hasn't won rave reviews from Nanny, but, then again, neither did I at that age." 'Lura chuckled at that.   
"Your Highness?" Allura turned to see Lance leaning against the doorframe. "I thought I'd find you here," Red Lion's pilot stretched his lean arms, "I just came to tell you that we've got Shahara settled into a crib in your bedchamber as you asked. Nanny wasn't too happy about that, let me tell you. Called her an ill-raised little monster. She also made a comment about her being just like her father."   
"If by that Nanny means she's strong, beautiful, intelligant, and brave, she's right."   
"Princess?" he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.   
"Lotor did a very brave thing today. He came here, knowing he'd likely be killed, in order to safeguard his daughter. If that's not honor and courage, I don't know what is."   
Lance, as much as he hated it, had to admit she was right.   
A low moan echoed in the still room. " Allura?"   
"I am here. How are you feeling?"   
"Like I've been run into by a Doom Destroyer. Where's Sha?"   
"Resting. It's been a rough day for her. She's a very brave little girl."   
"Thank you." And the tone of Lotor's voice was softer than it had ever been, the sincerity in it unmistakeable.   
"For what?"   
"For believing in me. For taking in my daughter. And for taking me in when no one else would have me."   
"Look who's here!" Shahara waved happily from Hunk's hip. "Go on to your Daddy, Sweetheart."   
Lotor's face lit up with a sweet, gentle smile. "Hello, Angel." He kissed her tenderly on her cheek.   
"I passed by your room on the way to mine, Princess, and heard Shahara asking where her father was, so I figured I'd bring her down here. They sure are good together." They both chuckled as Shahara playfully tweaked her father's nose, which he answered by tickling her belly.   
"They had to be," a feminine voice spoke from the doorway, "Shahara and Lotor had only each other for a long time, even before her mother was killed. Hello, I'm Diane Smith. I'm Gorma's new nurse." 

She turned a warm smile to the father and daughter. "Hey, Lo' "   
"You know each other?" Hunk asked.   
"Yes, which is the reason for some of the changes you see. I've spent months helping him to smuggle his daughter out of that helllhole for months. All of my planning, of course, he has to royally screw up by jumping the gun."   
"One of my father's guards tried to rape her! I certainly wasn't going to leave her in that environment any longer."   
"You do have a point. You do have to rememeber, however, that you're nearly half my age. Youngsters like you have a tendency to do less-than-intelligant things."   
All present braced for the explosion, knowing all too well Lotor's infamously hot temper. Instead, he smiled broadly. "She's the closest thing I've had to a mother since I was six years old. Sometimes I wonder why Father hired her. Though sometimes I think I'd have been happier without the experience."   
"You just wait 'til Christmas. I'll stick a rattrap in your stocking to remind you not to mess with me. Or maybe I'll just stick your bedpan in the freezer and make you bottom half as cold as the top of ya is."   
Allura had to hide her mouth behind her hands to stifle a fit of the giggles.   
"See how she treats me? Not even a person of royal birth gets treated with respect by her."   
"Royal birth? You think that makes any differance to me? I used to see that little blue fanny as well as a little blue weenie that prob'ly ain't so little now, every day changing your diapers. As for your father, I got away with all the outrageous things I said and did because I was hired help. All Zarkon could do was fire me, and he wouldn't do that because no one else would take the job of being your nanny." 

The next day, the members of the Voltron Force were talking over lunch. "I tell ya, Keith," Hunk said before shoveling another piece of Nanny's Freshly-fried chicken into his mouth, "if I hadn't seen it myself, I'd never have believed it. Lotor and that new nurse of Gorma's were tossing insults around, and he was *enjoying* it."   
"Yeah," Pidge, Green Lion's pilot and Hunk's constant companion, confirmed, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, "We were all waitin' for him to go ballistic on her, but he just smiled. I also heard she was his nanny when he was younger. Maybe that's why."   
"And why are you boys talking about that scoundrel? I, for one, do not want to be reminded that he's here. By the way, where is our princess?"   
"She and Diane are having lunch with our patient."   
"No, I simply will not have that." With that, Nanny stormed off. 

Deep, masculine laughter rang from the room.   
"I still can't believe you did that," Allura giggled.   
"Oh, he did. I still remember seeing Zarkon, the old blowhard, walking by with his robe stuck in the waistband of those things he calls pants, and he didn't even know it. It was all his guards could do not to bust out laughing."   
"He deserved it," Lotor's expression turned dark. "I did everything I could to please him, just as I believed a son should, but nothing was ever good enough for him."   
His eyes took on a wet sheen, telling both girls, even if he did not realize it, that he was on the verge of tears. "After a while, I just stopped trying. Nothing I ever did was good enough, not for anyone, so what the Hell use was there in trying? And now the same thing is happening here."   
"The boys haven't been giving you a hard time, have they?" Allura's face and voice held concern.   
"No, not them. They've been damn surprisingly civil to me. It's Nanny, the windbag. She never says it to me directly, but I can *feel* the way she looks at me. I'll never be good enough for her 'precious charge'. And now she's started in on Shahara. What's Sha ever done to her but try to protect me?"   
"Oh, believe me, that's enough reason for Nanny not to like someone," the princess took his chin in her hand. "Nanny says and does things she doesn't mean sometimes. She just doesn't realize that some of the things she says or does can hurt, especially for someone who's been physically and emotionally battered most of his life anyway."   
Nanny entered with her hands on her hips. "I'm only trying to keep you from making a mistake you'll regret your whole life. Lord, if your father could see this, he'd be turning in his grave."   
"My father believed in giving people second chances, and if he were here he'd tell you to stop this mad hatred of someone who's already been hurt enough, thank you very much."   
Allura's defense of him was all Lototr needed to find the courage to let fly what was in his heart to say. "I may have done many horrible things, good lady, most of which I regret, but I can still feel. I can still hurt. Remember that before you condemn someone for their past without seeing them for who they are now."   
Nanny whirled and left with a sniff.   
"Oh, what's the use?" Lotor threw up his hands in exasperation. "She doesn't understand, and she never will."   
"Chin up, Your Highness," Allura let out a warm chuckle, "If Nanny is your only problem, you'll be just fine."   
"I have to hand it to ya, Lo', " Diane smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, "I never expected you to stand up to her the way you did. I'm proud of you."   
"You are?"   
"Yeah! After all the abuse you got at home, I thought you'd tear her head off. But you handled the situation with grace and a Hell of a lot of dignity."   
Lotor ducked his head for a moment, still uncomfortable, even after knowing her for nearly twenty years, with praise from her. Then, he stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. "I've wanted to do that to Father for a *very* long time," he finally said, "I won't deny that it scared me a bit, though," and he turned a rougish smile on them, "That nasty temper is one trait my father and Nanny share."   
That comment lightened the somber atmosphere and made all three laugh.   
It was in that moment that Allura saw a glimpse of Lotor's true nature. It was in the way his golden, feinoid eyes danced when he laughed, the way his face lit up with genuine joy when with these people he cared about and knew he could trust. It was in that moment that Allura fell as deeply in love with him as he had always been with her.   
"I just wanted you to know, Love," the afore-mentioned amber eyes turned serious, "I never loved Shahara's mother the way I do you. Minara was Father's idea. I was fed lust-enhancing drugs and tossed into bed with her. We both surprised him," the merry twinkle entered his eyes again, "Father was hoping for a boy so he'd have another heir and could get rid of a troublesome son."   
Coran, Arus' prime minister, entered just then. "You two have managed to cause quite a stir. Nanny is beside herself with fury."   
"With all due respect, Sir," Lotor answered, "All Allura and I did was tell the truth. I don't think she was quite prepared to hear that."   
"Not from you."   
Lotor's face hardened, but the princess could see that Coran's words had hurt.   
Coran, though, was not finished. "Nanny, however, is much less receptive and forgiving than the rest of us. If you wish to tell your story, I'm ready to listen."   
"I don't know quite what to tell you, except that I would never have hurt her," Lotor searched the older man's eyes for signs that Coran believed him.   
"I know that, now." Coran answered the unspoken question with gentleness.   
"I hate my father for what he's done, both to you and myself," Lotor shuddered, eyes taking on a distant look. "Could everyone please leave," the prince started to shiver with the force of the images in his head. When no one moved quickly enough, he shouted, "Leave, Now!"   
Coran and Diane scrambled for the exit. One, however, did not.   
"What are you still doing here?"   
Allura's mouth was set in a grim, stubborn line. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's upset you so."   
"Things from the past, things my mind wouldn't let me remember until now," Lotor quelled the urge he felt to just punch or kick something, "I'm still not sure I believe my own memory. How could Father do that to me?"   
"What did he do to you, Love?"   
"He..." the prince swallowed shakily, "he... touched me in bad ways. Ways a man would touch a woman.... a woman he loved." And his face flushed a dusky violet with shame. "I've been soiled. Damaged goods." Lotor smiled ironicly, "Can you still love me now?"   
Allura blanched, then her face went scarlet with fury. She could only imagine the pain and terror he must have gone through after being violated in so vile a way.   
Nanny, standing in the doorway, felt her heart soften toward her enemy's son The last words he'd spoken sent a flood of guilt washing over her. YOU WERE RIGHT, YOUNG ONE. I MISJUDGED YOU, AND I AM SORRY. 

Keith came in the next morning. "I just came to invite you to join the princess and I for a picnic this afternoon. I already talked to Gorma, and he said it was allright."   
"You're not trying to get me alone so you can blast me again, are you?"   
A smile burst over Keith's face. "No way! Her Highness would have my head."   
"Then, yes. I would be honored."   
"Oh, and bring the little rugrat. We've all gotten a bit attached to her."   
"I will."   
That afternoon turned out to be as beautiful as any they could remember. Keith and his companions laughed as they watched Shahara dash through the warm grass, the sun bringing out the red highlights in her hair and the wind blowing it back, revealing the delicately-tapered tips of her ears.   
"She resembles you a great deal," Keith told him.   
"Yes, she does. But if I have anything to do with it, she's going to have a better life than I had." A slight breeze lifted Lotor's hair back from his face, revealing in that profile a pensive expression. "I've wanted so many times to just ask the princess, 'have you ever just wanted to pack it all up and go somewhere far away?'. I always wondered how she would answer. I'd really like to do that, you know. Just leave and never go back."   
"Why are you telling me this?" Keith asked.   
"I don't know, except maybe that I know you love her as I do. Do you think I should tell her?"   
WHAT SHOULD I DO? Keith asked himself. SHOULD I TELL THIS ONE WHO LOVES HER SO NO, PURSUE A RELATIONSHIP FOR MYSELF THAT HAS NO CHANCE, ONE THAT WOULD LEAVE LOTOR AND I BOTH OLD AND LONELY MEN? OR SHOULD I DO THE NOBLE THING AND TELL HIM YES, KNOWING HOW EASY IT WOULD BE FOR ALLIE TO LOVE HIM AND HOW HAPPY THEY WOULD BOTH BE?   
"Tell her," he finally said, "Allie's teetering on the edge of loving you. If she knows you truly feel as she does, it might just push her over the edge. I only really want her to be happy. I'd love it if she could be that way with me but. . ."   
"She's a princess, and that governess of hers would murder you in your bed before she let that happen." Lotor completed. "I know. Diane is just as protective of me. It's nice to finally find someone she approves of."   
"Now, Your Highness, I wasn't that hard on you. After all, as much as I disapproved of your relationship with Romelle, I didn't nag you about it." 

Meanwhile, in another patch of grass several hundred feet away from the men, Allura unpacked the picnic basket.   
Shahara looked up at her with wide saffron eyes. "Princess, can I ask you a question?"   
Allura scooped the child up into her arms. "Of course."   
"Daddy really likes you, you know. How would you feel if he asked you to be my new Mommy?"   
SUCH WISDOM FROM ONE SO YOUNG, Allura was amazed, WHERE DID SHE GET IT? "Oh, Sha," the princess gave her a hug, "I know your father loves me, and I know how much you care about him and want him to be happy, but I'm not sure what to tell you. Things are moving so fast, and I don't quite know what to feel."   
"Don't you like me?"   
"Of course I like you. You're sweet, loyal, and thoughtful. How could I not?"   
"Nanny doesn't like me."   
Allura chuckled. "Nanny doesn't like your father. She doesn't know you well enough to decide if she likes you or not."   
"Allura," Diane ran over to them, "Lotor's spotted a ship. He says it's from Doom."   
"Damn," Allura swore, "they've come for him, as we suspected they would."   
The ship touched down, disgorging as it did dozens of Doom robots.   
"No!" Shahara ran over and started kicking one of the robots in the shins. "Don't take my daddy!"   
"Sha," Lotor bent down and hugged his daughter fiercly, shooting the robot who'd tried to stop him a nasty glare, "I'll be allright. Allura will take care of you while I'm gone. Please, Sha, just don't fight them. I want you to be brave. Promise?"   
"I promise, Daddy." Shahara's eyes were full of tears, but her face was full of courage, more than any normal three-year-old should possess, "I'll be brave as long as you promise to come back."   
"I promise." 

"Coran," Allura strode back into the Castle of Lions about fifteen minutes later," Doom soldiers have taken Prince Lotor. We have to do something!"   
"Your Highness, Voltron is for defense only. You know that. There's nothing I can do."   
"Perhaps I can," the voice was feminine, a musically sweet soprano.   
"Who are you?" Allura asked.   
The woman, a well built female of about five feet eight inches in height, shook out her silver-blond hair. "I'm his mother." 

"Amelia?" Diane gasped in amazement. "Amelia Stanton? Good God, is that you?"   
"Diane!" Amelia ran over and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in years."   
"I sent for you, Emmy. I didn't know if you'd come. I wasn't even sure you were still alive."   
"Diane is right," Coran said, "We all thought you were dead."   
"I'd hoped you would. If Zarkon thought I was dead, he wouldn't come looking for me."   
"Your grandmother's been worried sick over you," Diane scolded, blue eyes flashing, "why didn't you contact anyone?"   
"I tried to contact Grandfather, but that son of yours, Jared, said both he and Jade were dead. Car accident. He tried to contact you, but you'd already gone from Earth. Not even Grandma Auri could find you."   
"Your son is in trouble, Em. Down to business. How are going to free him? Do you think. . ." she trailed off, "no, Zoey hasn't left Earth since Mal died."   
"I'm sure Grandmother would leave for this," Amelia said. "But you have to tell these good people everything. I want them to know what they're dealing with before they get themselves in over their heads."   
"Allright," She stood up. "I have a few things to tell you guys."   
She related to them the story of her years in Tokyo, How her friend Aurelia Stanton had unintentionally change history by saving someone who was supposed to have died. Of how she'd met Auri's five teenage friends who were more than what they seemed. They called themselves the Sailor Scouts, and each possessed powers no normal human ever could. She then told them of how she'd bailed a man out of an American jail shortly before going to Tokyo, how he'd been a general in an army form an alternate dimension called the Negaverse named Jadeite. How they'd fallen in love. Of the battle with the Negaverse's queen, Beryl, and how the generals and the Scouts had fought side by side.   
"I was Sailor Titan to Aurelia's Sailor Saturn then, her maid-servant and guardian. Auri and I left the Scouts to raise our families. Exposure to the Silver Crystal had left us both ageless, so it didn't matter much. Things were peaceful for a long time. Then, we found out that the Crystal had hurt rather than helped Malachite. Somehing about a recesive gene that the combination of Beryl's conversion of him and exposure to the Crystal made dominant. He was diagnosed with leaukemia. That was when things started falling apart. Zoycite sank into a depression that lasted for years. Nephlite, the General Auri had married, started drinking heavily. It was only a few days after Emmy here disappeared that Jadeite and Nephlite were killed in a car wreck in Osaka. Zoycite holed herself up in Tokyo and hasn't left since."   
She turned to Coran. "Will you contact the Alliance base in Japan?"   
"Of course, if it will help."   
"Good. Tell them to contact a Zoey Andrews. Z-o-e-y. Spell it, or they'll look for the wrong one. Have them tell her to call us here on Arus and that it's urgent."   
About an hour later, Diane was looking at a familiar face on the castle's communication screen. "Hello, Zoycite."   
A smile blossomed on the still-youthful face. "I'm glad to see a familiar face. How are you?"   
"I'm doing well, Zoey, but this isn't a social call."   
"I thought as much," the honey-blond woman answered with a mirthless chuckle, "what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"   
"Not me this time. I've someone with me who wants to say hello."   
Amelia stepped forward. "Grandma, we need your help. When I disappeared, it was because I was captured. Remember when I went to Zakia, that pleasure-planet in the Azure Quadrant? King Zarkon of Doom attacked Zakia while I was there. He made me marry him. I escaped, but I had to leave Lotor, my son, there. He, too, escaped, bringing his daughter to Arus to keep her safe. His father's troops, however, have captured him. Now, he's in grave danger. He's likely to be executed. We need to rescue him. Please, we need you to find the Scouts and bring them here."   
"What about that big robot Arus has? Can't he attack Doom and rescue Lotor?"   
"It's against their rules. Voltron is to be used only for defense. Please, Grandmother. I don't want to lose my son."   
Zoycite lowered her head. "Allright, I will come. Expect the Sailor Scouts and I by tonight."   
The doorbell rang at a a small house in Tokyo. A blond woman with her long hair caught up in two bunned ponytails answered.   
"Zoycite?" Serena's eyes widened. She hadn't seen the tall female General since Malachite had died nearly thirty years before, and had not expected to *ever* see her again.   
"Serena, do you still know where the rest of the Scouts live?"   
"Yeah, what's wrong?"   
"I found out today that I have a half-Drule great-grandson. One I may not have tomorrow if I don't get him some help." And Zoycite explained the events of the previous day to a startled Serena.   
"Who's here, Ser'?" The voice belonged to Darien Shields, also known as Tuxedo mask, Serena's husband.   
"I have to go, Darien. Zoycite needs the Sailor Scouts."   
"What?"   
"I'll explain later. Gotta go." With that, Serena dashed out the door. 

"So," Amy Minzuno, aka Sailor Mercury, ran her fingers through her short, blue-black hair, "Zoycite's great-grandson has been taken prisoner by his father and needs our help. I'll call my partner Doctor Peterson and have him take over my pediatrics practice for a few days."   
"Thank you, Amy," Zoycite took the other woman's hands in hers,   
"what about the others?"   
"They're meeting us at the station. Let's go." 

A few hours later, the Scouts and a few friends exited the shuttle and stepped into Arus' spaceport.   
"Hello, I'm Princess Allura. Welcome to Arus."   
Allura greeted them warmly, but Zoey could see she was worried. That tightening around the eyes was something she remembered seeing in her own face fourty-five years ago when Malachite's leaukemia diagnosis was confirmed.   
"Don't worry," Zoey reassured the worried-but-hiding-it-well princess," we WILL get him back. Lita, Amy, Serena, Rei, and Mina have been fighting evil for years, and I trust them. I'll introduce you to them."   
"This is Amy," and the girl with the dark pixie-cut shook Allura's hand. "You can call her Sailor Mercury while she's in battle."   
"Rei," girl with the sheet of long, midnight-black hair introduced herself, "Aka Sailor Mars."   
"Hi, I'm Lita. You can also call me Sailor Jupiter," the one who spoke was tall, her light golden-brown hair caught back in a ponytail similar to the one Zoycite always wore.   
"I'm Serena," the one with the two odd-looking ponytails stuck out her hand, "I'm also Sailor Moon."   
"My name's Mina," that came from the other blond, "Call me Sailor Venus. The tall one with the green eyes is Zoycite."   
The two men, one with short golden-blond hair, the other a silver-blond much like Amelia, merely nodded.   
"Oh," Zoycite told them, "The one with the silver hair and eyes is my son Malcolm. The other is Diane's son Jared. They don't talk much, but they're good fighters."   
"Allright, enough introductions," Diane groused, "let's get on with this."   
"Diane's right," Zoycite confirmed, "we have to get Lotor out of there."   
"But how?" Amy asked.   
"I have an idea," Lita answered, " If you can get us Scouts, Zoycite, and the two boys onto Doom, we can free him. The Voltron Force, in their Lions, will remain in a low orbit to back up our rescue ship."   
"It's almost certain Zarkon will send a robeast to retaliate," Allura warned.   
"If he does," Keith assure her, "Voltron'll smash him."   
"Let's go!" 

"Too many tunnels," Serena whined, "how will we ever find him?"   
"There," Diane pointed to a hallway on their right, "That corridor leads to the dungeons. I remember that much."   
Suddenly, she pointed again. "That one! There he is!"   
And it was, battered, bruised, but generally in one piece. "Lotor? It's me. Wake up."   
"Di! You have to get outta here now! The guards may be back any minute."   
"I brought a few friends with me. We're here to bust you out. But if you'd rather stay here. . ."   
"No, I believe I'd rather not. Thank you anyways."   
Amy stepped forward. "Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" she intoned. The attack froze the lock, but the door wouldn't budge.   
"Out of the way, Mercury," Zoycite growled. A lock pick composed of ice formed in her hand. With a few precise motions she popped the lock.   
"Come on, Lo', let's book it."   
He stood, giving a sharp gasp as he did.   
"Are you okay?" It was Lita that spoke, offering him her shoulder to lean on.   
"I was whipped earlier. Took a little more out of me than I thought," And Lotor grinned sheepishly, "I can walk, though, if it means getting out of here. In another twelve hours, I was scheduled to be executed."   
"Here, lean on me," she said, "by the way, I'm Sailor Jupiter."   
They all stopped talking when footsteps echoed in the corridor.   
"Shit," Rei swore, "They've found Lotor's cell empty. Looks like we may have to fight."   
"Stop," the robot guard shouted. The sound of pounding feet indicated more were coming.   
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The fire-rings engulfed the guard.   
Zoycite extended her hands in the way Malachite had taught her. She wasn't very good at manipulating pure energy, but knew that hand-to-hand combat with the robots wasn't a good idea. A writhing ball of green energy formed between her hands, flying from them to take out two more.   
"Good shot, Zoey!" Diane cried as she powered up for an attack of her own, "Titan Hurricane Strike!" from her hands sprang a localized storm that tore the rest of the guards apart.   
"Come on, Mom," Jared took her arm, "Let's get the Hell out of here!"   
"Venus," she called, "fire that puppy up! We have to leave, now!" 

When they re-entered Arusian space, Lotor sighed. "That was too easy. I know Father has something up his sleeve."   
"We'll worry about what Zarkon has planned when we get back," Diane told him gently. 

Amelia was waiting in the spaceport when they arrived. "Lotor! I am so happy to see you safe."   
Lotor's eyes widened. That voice was so familiar, almost as familiar as his own. "Mother?"   
"Yes," Emmy embraced him, "Lord, I've missed you so. The older woman that rescued you is your great-grandmother."   
Zoycite looked him over closely. "Gods, the resemblance is almost eerie. Were you fully human, you and Malachite could stand side-by-side and even I'd have trouble telling the difference." 

Meanwhile, plans were being made back on Doom.   
"You're sure you can change me back after I've conquered that pesky world, Old Witch?" Zarkon growled.   
"Of course, Your Majesty," Haggar cackled, "when have I not been able to reverse one of my own spells?" With a wave of her staff, Zarkon began changing into a gigantic robeast. 

"What in the name of all that's holy was that?" Zoycite yelped as the Castle of Lions was shaken all the down to its foundations.   
"Holy shit!" Rei gasped, gaping as she stared out the window, "That thing is uglier than any youma I've ever seen."   
"That's one of Haggar's robeasts," Keith informed her.   
"Worse," Lotor said, "That's Father *as* a robeast."   
"We have a problem," Lance told them, "Princess Allura and Pidge sprained their wrists during that shaking up."   
"What problem? Great-Grandmother and I will pilot their Lions. One trait we share, from what the Sailor Scouts have told me, is the ability to fly anything that has engines and a control panel." Lotor tossed the rest of the Voltron Force a daredevil grin.   
"Let's get moving, then, " Hunk yelled, "before the bastard shakes the whole place apart."   
"Good Luck, " Amelia whispered as her son and grandmother raced toward the loading chutes with the others. 

"You know what to do," Keith said as the Lions got into the correct formation," Activate interlocks, Dynatherms Connected. . ."   
Lightning sprang up around the Lions as they began transforming into different parts of Voltron. They all came together with a lound clang. It was only seconds before the mighty robot stood face to face with the robeastized Zarkon.   
"Lion Torches!" Keith's order got an immediate response. From the mouths of Red and Green Lions, which had become Volton's arms and hands, sprang long tounges of flame.   
"Not even singed!" Lance exclaimed.   
Zarkon took Voltron in both hands, jolts of electricity pouring out where they met the robot's arms. Screams of shock came from every Lion but one.   
Zoycite, in Green Lion, merely grunted then let loose a frustrated growl. "Let's finish this f**ker off!" she said.   
"Form Blazing Sword!" Keith's order came on the heels of those words. But it would not be so easy, for Zarkon had his own sword. 

"Scouts," Serena said to her friends, "I wonder if we could freeze that thing with our Sailor Planet Power long enough for Voltron to finish it off?"   
"You know," Diane teased," I think Sailor Moon has actually gotten a good idea for once." She turned and held up her transformation pen, for she had turned back to her normal human form after returning to Arus. "Titan Star Power!" Her street clothes disappeared, a leotard of rust, burgandy, and white forming in their place. A skirt of burgandy cotten joined with the leotard, white-trimmed burgandy boots appearing on her feet, and burgandy-trimmed white gloves on her hands. On her head was a tiara of beaten gold that had a burgandy carbochan in its center. An opal teardrop necklace formed around her neck, matching opal earrings in her ears.   
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury Star Power!"   
"Mars Star Power!"   
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"   
"Titan Star Power!"   
"Scout Planet Power!" They all intoned together. Power crackled around their bodies, racing out to touch its intended target.   
Zarkon bellowed as the power tore into him, freezing him in place.   
MALACHITE, Zoycite prayed, IF YOU ARE LISTENING IN THAT REALM BEYOND DEATH, GUIDE MY ARM NOW SO THAT MY STROKE MAY BE TRUE.   
With a single stroke, Zarkon's head was severed from his shoulders. He wobbled for a moment, then erupted in a brilliant orange fireball.   
The Sailor Scouts, watching from the castle, jumped and cheered. 

Over the next several weeks, the biggest wedding Arus had ever seen was planned. After all, it was their Princess getting married.   
"Diane, " Rei asked, "did you get the dresses?"   
"Right here," she answered, holding up a garmant bag with six diaphonous sky-blue bridesmaids gowns in it.   
"Let's go, then. We still have to help Allura get ready after we are." 

Meanwhile, Zoycite stood with Allura in the brideroom. "I am honored that you have chosen to wear my bridal gown," she said, tears welling up in her green eyes, "After all, my daughter was too short to wear it and Amelia was forced to marry Zarkon without me there. It suits you."   
"Why the tears, Lady Zoycite? This is a happy occasion. Your great-grandson is getting married."   
"Seeing you in that gown just brings back so many memories. Mal and I were so young and so in love. God, I miss him so much."   
Allura took the other woman's hands in hers. "I know that Malachite will be watching today, and he will be so happy to see how beautiful his progeny have grown to be."   
That reassurance brought a smile to Zoey's face. "Thank you."   
"Where's Shahara?" Serena popped her head in the door.   
"I thought she was with you girls," Allura said.   
"She was, but she said she had somethin' to do before the ceremony. I thought she had come here." 

Little did they know, Shahara was in the catacombs talking with the spirit of King Alfor.   
"Why are you so sad, Child?" he asked.   
"I want Daddy to be happy."   
"He is marrying one he loves more than life itself. How much happier could he be?"   
"But he's still sad. He wants his friends and Great-Great-Grandma to be happy, but they miss their mates so much."   
Alfor gave her a gentle smile. "Take these stones, Little One." He handed her three stones, one a deep forest green, the second a brilliant emerald green, the third a pale silver-grey. "If you wish hard enough, your wish will come true." 

Moments later, two screams, one that of a man and one that of a young girl, rang from the catacombs.   
"Daddy!" she screamed. "I made a wish, and now there are three naked men in the catacombs! There's one with really long silver hair, and he screamed real loud and put his hands between his legs."   
"Silver hair?" Zoycite whispered, the girl's scream having drawn her out of the brideroom. She entered the crypt, where a very much alive Malachite stood with an embarresed expression on his face.   
"Malachite," Zoycite didn't care how it had happened, only cared that the man she loved was alive once again.   
"Whoa, Little Rat, easy on the ribs," Mal's silver eyes streamed tears, a hand reaching down to stroke her hair, "I know, I've missed you, too."   
"Well, Zoey's here," Jadeite's blue eyes sparkled merrily, "where's Diane?"   
"I wouldn't mind seeing Aurelia's expression, as well," Nephlite ran a hand through his long, wavy auburn hair.   
"What's going on in here?" Diane entered. Her face lost its color when she saw Jade. "How . . ." she whispered, her jaw open in shock. Then overwhelming joy replaced the shock. She hugged him fiercly. "You're alive!" She looked up. "Thank you, Lord. I could ask for no greater gift than the one you've granted me today."   
Tweny minutes later, Aurelia Stanton got a shock of her own. The reunion was wordless, but no less tearful than the other two had been. 

Then it was time for the wedding. Lotor was the image of the perfect groom in his tux, tails, and white gloves.   
"We are gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"   
"I do," it was Malachite that spoke. Originally, it was to be Keith that gave her away, but seeing as Malachite had never gotten to give away his own daughter or granddaughter, it seemed appropriate for him to give Allura to his great-grandson. Eyes shiny with unshed tears, his gently placed Allura's hand in Lotor's.   
"The bride and groom have written their own vows. They will now recite them, first the bride, then the groom."   
Allura looked into those glowing, cat-like eyes. "As we all know, I didn't like you very much when we first met," that elicited laughter from the guests. "But then I net your daughter, and I came to see behind the mask you wore. I saw the love you had for little Shahara, and it made me see another side of you. It was that side I fell in love with." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I vow to love you, My Prince, to stand by your side and be faithful to you, for the rest of our lives."   
"I loved you, Princess, from the first moment I saw you. You gave me hope when I had none, made me be able to grow beyond what I had been. Now, I pledge my life to you, for as long as we both shall live."   
"I now pronounce you man and wife," Coran said, "You may kiss your bride."   
And with that kiss was ushered in a new era for Arus, one of peace and prosperity. Thanks to the efforts of the Sailor Scouts and Voltron, Defender of the Universe. That's all, Folks. 


End file.
